NZ High Schooler Transferred To Japan! What!
by NZPavlova
Summary: Ayla Johnson is your typical New Zealand high schooler. Until she's transferred to Japan, of course. All thanks to her father. How will she cope on the first day? Will she make friends? Naruto AU. It'll be better inside, promise!


**Hello, people! I'm back with a brand new fic! And a completely new setting! OK, I have one hell of a lot of Japanese in this, so I'm translating it AT THE BOTTOM. If you don't read the AN, then that's your problem, not mine. There are random bits of Japanese all throughout the story, so if you need to know what something means, then go to the bottom of the page and find what you're looking for. Well, I guess the Japanese all depends on the reviews. Good reviews = Japanese; Bad reviews = No Japanese. And that's all to do with the majority. I know, I know. Blah blah blah!**

**There are many OC's in this story. I would like to thank Kiba Hyuuga for letting me use two of his - Hyuuga Kiba and Mayonaka Kaze. The rest are mine! Also, he's in the story, too! He's Chairoi Kouken. And I'm Sukoshio Saisei.**

**Note:**

"Blah!" = What an English-speaking person would be hearing.

"_Blah!"_ = What a Japanese person would be hearing.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be secretly in love with Hinata, and Danzo would NEVER have become Hokage!! I don't even like him!**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

_BRRRIIIIIIIIIIING!!_

As my alarm clock suddenly made noise, I fell out of bed. "Stupid alarm," I muttered, glaring at it from the floor. "How I despise you..." My mum came into my room.

"Uh, Ayla? What was that noise?" she asked.

"I fell out of bed. Don't worry."

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, mum, I'm fine, OK? I need to get dressed for school."

"Oh, yes, of course." And she shut my door. As I put on my school uniform, I noticed how different I looked. Probably because I had a different uniform. I tied my hair back, clipping it up and slipped black-rimmed glasses over my blue eyes. I left my room, heading for the kitchen.

"Morning, Ayla. Have a good sleep?" my father, Christopher Johnson, asked.

"Yup. I'm hungry. Please tell me we have Western food!"

"Don't worry, we have toast." my mum, Maraama Johnson, replied cheerfully.

"YES! I love toast!" I cheered gleefully. My parents smiled at my hyperactivity. It was what I was usually like in the morning. Especially on a warm, sunny day, like my first day at Konoha High. Mum and Dad were coming with me to the school to see Principal Tsunadeagain. She said I'd have someone to show me around the school. Just not who that person was.

"Are you ready for school, Ayla?" Mum asked after I'd finished brushing my teeth.

"Yup!" I called.

"Let's go, then!" On the way to school, I felt anxious about being the "new girl." I mean, this _was_my first time in Japan, let alone overseas. When we arrived at my new school, people stopped and looked at our car. I could see a girl with pink hair. Wierd, right?

The three of us got out of the car and headed to Tsunade's office. Once there, we spoke to her secretary.

"_Good morning. You must be the Johnson family. I'll tell Tsunade-sama that you're here_." she said politely.

_"Thank you_." I replied.

The secretary pushed a button on the phone on her desk. "_Tsunade-sama, the Johnson family is here to see you_."

"_Send them in_," came the reply. The secretary led us through Tsunade's door. "_Good morning. It's lovely to see you again. How have you been_?" the brown-eyed blonde asked.

_"Very good, thank you_." I replied. My parents only knew a very small amount of Japanese(except for my father, who was fluent in Japanese because he lived here for a few years when he was young.), so I was the one that spoke to most people unless they could speak English.

"_Wonderful. Well, Ayla-san, here is your map of the school. I'm guessing you already know how schools work in Japan_?" Tsunade asked.

"_Yes, I do, don't worry."_Schools in Japan were way different to New Zealand schools. In Japan, teachers came to the students, not the other way around like in New Zealand and America. So really, it matters who's in your class.

"_OK, you're in class 1-D_," she said. "Chotto matte, kudasai."

"Hai." Tsunade got up and left the room for moment, and I told my parents what she'd said. Tsunadecame back in, and she had someone with her.

"_Ayla-san, this is TenTen_." Tsunade said, introducing the newcomer. _"She'll be your guide_."

"Good moningu. Berii nais to miit yuu. Mai nem izu TenTen. Wat izu yoo nem?" TenTen asked in English.

"Watashi wa Ayla desu. Oai dekite ureshi desu, TenTen-san." I replied in Japanese. TenTen's English was a bit shaky. It just needed a little work. She had dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair was pulled up into two panda-ear buns.

"_Well, TenTen, would like to show Ayla around school_?"

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama_," she turned to me. "_Should we go?_"

"Chotto matte, kudasai?" TenTen nodded and I turned back to my parents. "Well, I'll see you after school."

Mum got up to give me a hug. "Bye, Ayla. Have fun. Be good."

"I will. No worries, mum."

Dad got up next. He hugged me, too. "See you after school."

"OK," I said. Principal Tsunade and TenTen probably had absolutely no idea what we were talking about. "_OK, now I'm ready to go,_" I said to TenTen.

"Bye!" my parents said simultaneously as TenTen and I walked out the door.

"_So, where to first_?" I asked.

"_Well, what's your class?_" she asked.

"_1-D."_

"_Aw, I'm in 2-C! I can introduce you to some of my friends in there, though if you like."_

_"That'd help. It's better to know at least some of the people in your class."_

_"You bet," _she replied. "Dochira kara kimashita ka?"

"Nyuujirando kara kimashta." I paused. "_About 2200 km South-East of Australia."_

"_Whoa! That's a long way to travel. How long have you been in Konoha for?"_

_"About a week and a half."_

_"Oh, I see. Do you have any siblings?"_

_"No, I'm an only-child."_

_"So am I! You have nothing to worry about. In fact, nearly all of my friends are only-children. All except Hinata, Maemi, Saisei and Kiba. You'll meet them soon. They're all in your class."_

_"Cool. I can't wait."_ When we got to my class, TenTen looked through the window in the door.

_"__So, wanna meet part of your class?"_

_"Um, OK."_ I said, a bit nervously.

_"Then let's go in." _As she opened the door, a shout was heard.

"Ohayo, TenTen-chan! Ogenki desu ka?"

"Ohayo, minna! Genki desu ne. Ayla-san o shokai shimasu." TenTen replied.

"Ohayo, Ayla-san! Ogenki desu ka?" a boy asked.

"Uh... Genki desu ne."

"Dochira kara kimashta ka?"

"Nyuujirando kara kimashta."

"_Where?_"

"_Geez, Naruto, where are all the questions coming from? The poor girl doesn't even know who you are yet!"_

_"Heheh, good point. So, anyway, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Johnson Ayla."_

_"Nice to meet you, Ayla-san."_

_"You, too."_

_"So, Ayla-san, I'd like you to meet, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Kiba, Chairoi Kouken, Sabakuno Gaara, Sukoshio Saisei and Shukyono Hewa." _TenTen said.

"_Um... Hi." _At that moment, the door opened again, and in came two girls.

"_Hey, guys! And TenTen! What brings you here?" _one said.

_"New student."_

_"Oh! Hi, I'm Yume Tenshi, what's your name?"_

_"Johnson Ayla."_

_"Nice to meet you!"_

_"And I'm Yume Taki." _the other girl said.

"_So, are you from Japan, Ayla-san?" _Tenshi asked.

_"No, I'm from New Zealand."_

_"I went there once! It was so pretty."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! I went to the capital."_

_"That's where I'm from! That's so cool."_

_"Small world, huh?"_

_"You bet!" _I exclaimed happily. Wow, I'd only got there about 10 minutes ago, and yet I'd already made friends! And, again, the door opened.

"_Who're you?"_ a boy asked rudely when he saw me.

"I'm Ayla Johnson. What's your name?" I replied in English.

"_What'd you say?"_ He obviously didn't pay attention in English class.

"_Do you pay attention at all? It's English."_

"_Hn. Where are you from, America?"_

_"No, and I doubt you'd know where my country is."_ Despite how acted with everyone else, I can get quite testy with people that decide to being asses to me.

_"Try me."_

_"New Zealand."_

_"Mm hm."_

_"You know where it is?"_

_"Of course I do. I've been there."_

_"You too?"_

_"Yeah, sadly. He went on the trip there last year."_ Tenshi explained.

_"Huh."_

_"Yeah, it wasn't as great as it could have been."_

_"Wait, so who are you, anyway?" _I asked, turning back to the boy that came in. He'd left. "_Where'd he go?"_

"_Somewhere. We don't care though."_

_"So, who was that guy?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke. A total jerk."_

_"OK, then."_ And to think Japan's full of people who're kind...

_BRRRRIIIIIIIING!!_

_"I hate that bell!!" _Naruto exclaimed.

"_At least it's not as bad as in New Zealand. At my previous school, the bell was like an alarm! I always ended up with sore ears." _After I'd said that, the teacher came and looked at TenTen.

_"Oh, right! Iruka-sensei, this is transfer student Johnson Ayla. It's her first day."_ she explained.

_"Yes, I heard from Tsunade that we'd be getting a new student,"_ he replied. "_I'm Umino Iruka, your homeroom teacher."_

_"Nice to meet you, Iruka-sensei." _I bowed.

Iruka-sensei turned the class that was settling down._"OK, 1-D, we have a new student today. Her name is Johnson Ayla. Ayla-san, would you mind telling us about yourself?"_

_"Um, OK. My name is Johnson Ayla, I'm 15 years old, and I come from New Zealand. For those of you that don't know where my country is, it's about 2200 km south-east of Australia. I've been in Japan for about a week and a half, and I'm really enjoying it."_ I explained. The class looked slightly confused because I spoke so fast.

_"Does anyone have a question for Ayla-san?" _Iruka-sensei asked. A few people put their hands up, and Iruka-sensei looked over to one of them. It was the girl with pink hair. "Hai, Sakura-san."

_"Why did you mave to Japan, instead of staying in New Zealand?" _she asked.

_"My father got a transfer here. He's an accountant at the bank." _I replied.

_"Very interesting. Anyone else?"_ Another student put his hand up. "_Sasuke-san." _OK, so this was his class.

_"How much English do you speak?"_ Of course. He was reffering to earlier.

_"Well, it's my first language, so, all of it."_

_"One last question. Taki-san."_

_"Have you been to Japan before?"_

_"No, I haven't. This is the first time."_

_"Ayla-san, please take a seat so class can begin."_

_"Yes, sir." _I took a seat next to a girl with peachy-coloured hair and brown eyes.

_"So, maths books out, class. Algebra," _Iruka-sensei said. He wrote an equation on the board. "_Now, what is x?"_The equation said '2x+4=18'. Kouken raised his hand.

"Shichi." he answered.

"Tadashi, Kouken-san!" Iruka-sensei replied. "_Now, how did you work it out?"_

_"18-4=14. 14 divided by two is seven. You work it out backwards."_

_"_Chodo!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed. "_OK, open your text books to page 186 and start exercise 7."_ The rest of maths passed quite quickly.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Another teacher came in as Iruka-sensei left.

_"Good morning, class_."he said.

"_Good morning, Sasori-sensei."_ the class replied.

He looked up, spotting me. "_Ah, I see we have a new student. What's your name?"_

_"Johnson Ayla."_

_"Nice to meet you, Ayla-san. Tell me, where are you from?"_

_"New Zealand."_

_"Really? Interesting. Is today your first day?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Ah. OK, today, you can all draw whatever you want, but, it must be related to a foreign culture."_

_"Why a foreign culture? Why can't it be Japanese?" _Naruto asked.

"_Because, Naruto-san, I thought it would suit the day."_

_"How?"_

_"We have a new student, and from a foreign country, no less."_

_"Oh, OK. Makes sense, I guess." _I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil-case while Sasori-sensei handed out sketch boards, paper and pencils. He looked slightly surprised that I had my own equipment, because it wasn't on the school stationary list.

"_I see you brought your own equipment, Ayla-san. It'll save me a lot of resourses."_ he said.

"_I had these at my old school, so I thought it'd be a good idea."_ I replied.

"_You were correct."_

I decided to draw a Maori design. The girl next to me with peach-coloured hair kept looking over at my sketchbook. A couple of times, I looked over at her design, too. She was doing a large Polynesian flower. It was really pretty. She was a really good artist.

A little while later, the bell rang again. Another teacher came in, and Sasori-sensei left.

"Good morning, class." the teacher said, standing in front of the blackboard.

"Good moningu, Jiraiya-sensei." the class replied in unison. Again, the teacher spotted me.

"_Ah, we have a new student, I see. What's your name?" _Jiraiya-sensei asked.

"My name is Ayla Johnson." I figured that it was English class because when he walked in, he spoke in English. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Ah! Perfect English!"

"I come from New Zealand, so it's my first language."

"Oh. I've been to New Zealand many times. My daughter lives over there."

"Really?"

"Yes, she lives in Christchurch."

"I've been there. It's really warm."

"Yeah, I agree. Well, since you already know English, you can read a book or something, if you want."

"Yes, sir." I got out one of my manga. It was Mamotte! Lollipop, volume 2. I was at the start of chapter 8. It was in English, so it was easier for me to read. As I was reading, I half listened to the class as they spoke English. They weren't half bad. Jiraiya-senseitold them to turn to their neighbour and have a conversation, speaking as much English as they could remember. I saw that the girl next to me wasn't partnered with anyone, so I turned to her. "_Hey, don't you have a partner?" _I asked.

She shook her head.

"_Would you like me to be your partner?"_

She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. When she'd finished, she showed what was on it. The paper read: '_That'd be nice. But I'm afraid I'm mute, so it would useless.'_

"_Mute? That's new one. I've never met anyone who couldn't speak."_ I said. (I have a mute relative, which is where I got the idea.)

She started writing again. '_Yes, it's very uncommon.'_

_"What's your name?"_

_'Nakamura Yori.'_

_"Who do you hang out with at lunch?"_

_'No one. Everyone keeps away from me because they think I'm weird.'_

_"_Nan da to?!" I half shouted._ "That's no fair! Just because you can't speak doesn't mean people should see you as a freak! Hey, that rhymed!"_ I laughed. Yori smiled.

'_To be honest, I was a little surprised when you started talking to me. I was sure the others had told you about me.'_

_"Nope."_

_'Evidently. Are you finding kanji hard to remember?'_

_"Yeah. Thanks for translating them for me."_

_'You're welcome. I had my suspicions.'_

_"Were you born without a voice?"_

_'No. In fact, people used to say I had a beautiful voice. But about eight years ago, I was in a car crash. I was seven years old. I was in the back seat of the car on the way to school, but another car ran a red light and crashed into us. I ended up with a broken leg and a concussion. My tailbone was fractured, too. I was the only one that survived.'_

_"Oh, my gosh... I'm so sorry, Yori-san. Who do you live with now?"_

_'My grandparents.'_

"_OK, class, I want you to write this down."_Jiraiya-sensei said. He started writing something on the board.

'_Likes and dislikes._

_... ga suki desu - _I like...

... _ga suki ja arimasen - _I don't like...

_... ga suki desu ka? - _Do you like...?'

A girl put her hand up. "_Jiraiya-sensei, what do the English parts say?" _she asked.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"As in, like, um, how would they be pronounced?"_

_"Ah," _he paused, pointing to each line of English. "'I like...'; 'I don't like...';" he paused a second time. "_And,_ 'Do you like...?'"

"_Oh_."

"_So, unlike us Japanese, English-speakers don't add the particle 'ka' to the end of a question. Alright, everyone, repeat after me," _Jiraiya-sensei stopped to make sure everyone was listening. "I like Japan."

"Ai raiku Japan." the class replied.

"I don't like spiders."

"Ai donto raiku supaida."

"Do you like maths?"

"Du yuu raiku masu?"

"_Very good!"_The bell rang, signaling morning break. Jiraiya-sensei asked to speak to me before I left the class. "Ayla, if you don't mind, in later classes, would you be able to take a group of people who are advanced in their English?" he asked.

"Um, why?" I asked back.

"Because if there are students who are advanced, then it's no good if they don't have another teacher."

"Oh, fair enough."

"So can you?"

"I guess so."

"Thanks. It'll help me a lot."

"No problem."

TenTen poked her head through the door. "_Ayla-san? You OK?"_

_"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!"_

_"Good. Oh, hi Jiraiya-sensei!"_

_"TenTen-san, how are you?"_

_"I'm good, thank you."_

_"So, you must be the one showing Ayla-san around the school?"_

_"Yup! OK, Ayla-san, let's go!"_

_"OK. Bye, Jiraiya-sensei."_

_"Bye, girls."_

_"So, Ayla-san, how was part one of your first day?"_

_"It was great. I met Nakamura Yori in English."_

_"The mute girl? She's weird."_

_"You know, you really shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them."_

_"Yeah, I know. But I haven't met her personally. I was told about her at the start of the year."_

_"Oh, OK. I didn't realize. Sorry."_

_"It's alright. Don't sweat it."_

_"So, TenTen-san, what is there to do around here?"_

_"You wanna meet the others?"_

_"Alright."_

_"TenTen-chan!"_ we heard someone call. We looked behind us to see some random running down the corridor.

"_Oh, Rii-kun! How's it going?"_

_"I am fine, thank you," _he paused, noticing I was there. "_Uh, who are you?"_

_"I'm Ayla. I'm new here. First day."_

_"Oh! My name is Rii. I am a friend of TenTen's. It is nice to meet you, Ayla-san."_

_"Nice to meet you, too, Rii-san."_

_"What school were you at before you came here?"_

_"Mana College."_

_"I have never heard of that one. What city is it in?"_

_"Wellington."_

_"Ah. I see you are talking about a foreign city. Am I correct?"_

"_Yup."_

_"What country?"_

_"New Zealand."_

_"Oh! New Zealand? Some students at our school went there last year."_

_"I figured that. I've hearing about it all day."_

_"Hey, Ayla-san, we'd better go find everyone else. You coming, Rii-kun?"_

_"Oh, yes!"_

At the cafeteria, TenTen saw everyone else at a large table near the middle.

"_Oh! TenTen-san! Who's your friend?" _a girl asked.

"_Chen-chan! You're at school today! Oh, this is Ayla. She tranfered here."_

_"Oh! Hello Ayla-san. I'm_ _Ling_ _Chen-Yue! Everyone just calls me Chen, though."_

_"Ayla-san! How was the first part of your first day?" _Tenshi asked.

"_It was fine, thanks for asking."_

_"What was your favourite subject?"_

_"I don't know. Probably English, because then I could read my manga."_

_"You have manga?!"_

_"Yeah, is that a problem?"_

_"No, of course not! I love manga! Which one did you read?"_

_"Um, it was Mamotte! Lollipop volume 2."_

_"I've read that! It's so cool! I love shoujo manga!"_

_"So do I. I like shounen manga, too."_

_"Which ones?"_

_"Ah, One Piece, Death Note, Erementar Gerad... That's all I can think of at the moment."_

_"Shoujo?"_

_"Furuba, Ouran, School Rumble, Tsukuyomi Moon Phase, Tsubasa, xxxHoLic, Ghost Hunt, Guru Guru Pon-chan... What else? Um... That's about it. And Mamotte! Lollipop, of course. Oh, and I've read Qwan volume 1, and Recast volumes 1 and 2. Plus, Maburaho volume 1."_

_"Whoa."_

_"It's a lot, huh?"_

_"No way! I've read more than that!"_

_"You have?"_

_"Of course! I have a whole shelf in my book case full of manga."_

_"Wow."_

_"Hey, Ayla-san? This may seem pretty random, but are you Asian at all? It's just, you're eyes have a major almond-ish shape to them."_

_"Um, yes, actually, I am. My mum's half Chinese, half European."_

_"Ooh, ooh! I'm Chinese, too!" _Chen-Yue said_._

_"Full or less?"_

_"Full. That's why my Japanese isn't so good."_

_"Eh, that's OK. Mine isn't either. I just have a really good ear for it."_

_"Fair enough."_

_"You know, my dad made me speak entirely in Japanese to try to get the hang of it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Whoa."_

_"I know, right?"_

The rest of the day passed quickly, as I had made new friends within three hours of being at my new school, in a new city, in a new country.

* * *

**OK, I'm stopping there, otherwise it'll get too long. NOW! TIME FOR JAPANESE TRANSLATING-NESS...! That made no sense, but I don't care. Any who...  
**

Hai - Yes

Watashi wa Ayla desu - My name is Ayla

Oai dekite ureshi desu - Nice to meet you

Chotto matte, kudasai - One moment, please

Dochira kara kimashta ka? - Where are you from?

Nyuujirando kara kimashta - I'm from New Zealand

Ohayo (gozaimasu) - Good morning

Ogenki desu ka? - How are you?

Minna - Everyone

Genki desu (ne) - I'm fine

Ayla-san o shokai shimasu - I'd like you to meet Ayla

Shichi - Seven

Tadashi - Right/Correct

Chodo - Exactly

Nan da to?! - What?! (Surprised/Shocked)

**Now, before I forget, Yume Tenshi and Yume Taki are based on a Vietnamese (Taki) girl and a Samoan (Tenshi) girl that both go to my school. They're two of my best friends, actually. Except in this, their twins, and half Korean, at the request of the Vietnamese girl. Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Review if you liked it, and even if you didn't like, please! I like criticism...**


End file.
